And Then There Was Another
by Tragically-LOSTxx
Summary: 15 years since her death. 15 years since Inuyasha completley lost everything in his life. One girl held onto his life and when she died she took his with her.But when time decides to repeat itself with another, will his life be brought back to him? Or wil


And Then There Was Another.

15 years since her death. 15 years since Inuyasha completley lost everything in his life. One girl held onto his life and when she died she took his with her. br 

But when time decides to repeat itself with another, will his life be brought back to him? Or will he push it away afraid to lose it again? Br 

center Chapter One. A new fate. Introduction

It was happening again. The fight started out like it always did but this time it ended in a tragedy taking a young miko's life and the happiness of the hanyou that loved her. br 

br 

He told her many times, "stay back kagome, i can handle this." but not once did she listen. br 

br 

especially when i his /i life was in danger. br 

br 

The last blow was meant for Inuyasha but Kagome changed Inuyasha's dreadful fate and made it into her own. br 

br 

As she layed there in the puddle of her own blood at the feet of Inuyasha she smiled. br 

br 

That Gorgeous smile and the last words that left her mouth was something Inuyasha could never forget. br 

br 

i I love you. /i br 

br 

He lost it. Life was bleeding red. And so was Naraku when Inuyasha was through tearing him limb from limb. No one expected the power radiating off the young hanyou. Even shesshomaru stared in mild amusement as his young half brother literally ravished on Naraku like some dog toy. After the bloodshed Inuyasha sulked back still growling at the maiden laying in a cold endless slumber. He crouched down next to her lifting her lifeless body to his chest. br 

br 

With a loud sob Sango collapsed into miroku who put aside his lechery to comfort the woman he loved. br 

br 

Sesshomaru just stared at the broken down hanyou and then walked away not wanting to engage in further problems. br 

br 

Shippo cried against the fur of kirara wailing about his loss of another mother. Br 

br 

Inuyasha's eyes began to return to normal amber as tears welped up in his eyes. He wasn't afraid to show it. With tears flooding his face he kept whispering. br 

br 

"kagome, please wake up...wake up baby...wake up...you promised me, you promised you would stay with me. i love you kagome, do not leave me, you promised you would be my mate when this was over ...why kagome...why..ka...ka...KAAGOMMEEE!" br 

br 

br 

br 

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ br 

br 

br 

br 

Inuyasha jerked awake at the horrible dream of that night 15 years ago. Everyday for 15 years that moment haunted him. Never in his life did he dream about Kikyo's death the way he was dreaming of Kagomes. He leaned back against the Goshinboku on his favorite branch with a heavy sigh. He didn't know what to do. He was the only one who seemed not to be able to get on with his life. He understood he needed to but he couldn't. Sango was always bitching at him about being obstinate. br 

br 

Sango and Miroku-though still pained with the memory-were able to continue with there lives. As promised, Sango married Miroku a year after that day. a year later they had twin little girls, Femi and Ai. Both are quite beautiful 13 year old girls with curley brown hair, but both are very meschivious and quite the pranksters. Sango was now pregnant with there third child. Br 

br 

Shippo went out to train by leaving the village and promising to return when he was sure he was strong to challenge Inuyasha. br 

br 

Miroku began walking toward where Inuyasha was resting and looked up at the hanyou. br 

br 

none of the gang changed much except all looked more there respect ages. Inuyasha now 30 looked more like his brother but held on to his young15 year old wild hanyou features. Br 

br 

This was how Inuyasha got through all his days, laying in his trees thinking of her. Br 

bR 

"Inuyasha...When sha'll we leave?" he asked quietly sitting down at the bottom of the tree. br 

br 

"when the sun is setting." was his only reply. Miroku knew that was all he was going to get from the heartbroken hanyou and nodded sadly. br 

br 

He sat buck up and began walking back to his home. Sango was awaiting him standing outside the door with her hand on her large stomach. Miroku smiled and give her a chaste kiss on the cheeck. br 

br 

"sun down." he said. bR 

br 

Sango nodded with a tear down her cheeck. bR 

br 

Miroku hushed her and gave her a hug holding her tightly in his arms. br 

br 

The moment was interrupted by there daughters. br 

br 

"eew get a room." said femi while Ai laughed. br 

br 

Both of them laughed and led there girls inside. br 

br 

br 

br 

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ br 

br 

br 

br 

"Oh shit come on." Said Nikky running down the steps of the mansion. br 

br 

"Miss Nikky don't you need breakfast?" asked her maid watching the young girl running out the door. br 

br 

She turned, her raven hair swishing around gracefully. br 

br 

"No thank you Diana i am in a huge rush." she waved off and continued down to the garage literally flying into her red mercedes benz and turning on the engine then taking off at 100 mph to school. br 

br 

Exiting onto the highway she groaned at the amount of traffic. Traffic in California was ten times worse then back at her home town in tokyo. br 

Br 

For 10 years she has lived in the States, and for 10 years has she dealt with this traffic and now being 15 hardship liscense the traffic just set to annoy her more. br 

br 

carfully pulling into the merging lane she slowly put on her brakes stopping a few feet behind the car infront of her she turned up the music on the radio. Bobbing her head back and forth to the beat she kept her eyes on the road. Finally the traffic began to move. Being carefull she slowly let off of the gas when she heard a siren coming fast. she turned around and her eyes widened in fright as she saw a car exiting onto the highway into the merging lane with no intention of stopping smashing into the side of her car. The force pushed the mercedes into the next lane over hitting the person next to her causing them to slam on there brakes and spin out of control. The last thing Nikky remembered was seeing another car heading into her front side. br 

br 

br 

br 

A/N: WELL...LET ME KNOW I HAVE SOME GOOD IDEAS FOR THIS AND I WOULD LIKE TO SHARE THEM WITH EVERYONE. SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW. NO FLAMES PRETTY PLEASE. BR 

LOVE, THE PRINCESS BR 


End file.
